A Vow of Eternal Friendship
by THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS
Summary: He felt the shard of knife penetrate his skin and a cloak of numbness engulf his falling body. He always believed that death was a fleeting moment of life; a quick jolt of momentum. He was wrong.


Hoi!

I'm finally back, yeah. Sorry about the long delay in updating, especially my other story, 'What if Xanxus was' . I only have limited internet access to Fanfiction here so it is very hard to upate. Please bear with me:D Well then, a tragedy Fanfiction! Haha, I am extremely proud of this one, since I spent quite some time on it every day, so I truly hope it will earn lots of feedback. I shall finally write a disclaimer...though I usually don't.^^

Gah! It's raining here...damnit! =.= Well then, please sit back and enjoy this piece of work!

Need tissues? Call 9854948394. You won't be disappointed. The best quality ever.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

* * *

><p>~<strong>A Vow of Eternal Friendship~<strong>

He felt the shard of knife penetrate his skin and a blanket of numbness engulf his falling body. He fell to the ground and the impact forced the little oxygen he had out of his punctured lungs, causing him to cough up a dark, crimson liquid. Blood trickled down his jaw and stained the tips of his golden hair a soiled red. Silence cloaked the opposition, who had yet to comprehend what had just happened. From his peripheral vision, the fallen Mafia boss saw the boss of the Greco Familiga signal to his men for a stalemate.

"G-Giotto!"

His loyal right-hand man dashed to his Boss's side and an expression of deep concern was etched into his features. G immediately called for Knuckle. His Sun Guardian's expression was stoic, as if the information and visuals to what had just happened was still registering in his mind.

Giotto felt a warm substance seep into his suit; and soon, he felt it surround his body. He gasped for breath and a searing pain shot through his lungs, rendering a series of violent coughs. Blood sprayed his clothing, dying his once white shirt, an ominous red.

* * *

><p>"P-Primo..."<p>

Daemon walked over hesitantly. His indigo orbs locked with Giotto's for a split second. The Mist Guardian couldn't help but feel a wave of fear wash over him, strong enough to push him over. _What was this unknown feeling?_ He had wanted a strong Vongola. A Vongola that would completely overwhelm the nemesis with perpetual and intense power. But now... Daemon stepped closer towards his boss and gripped his staff tightly. He saw the knife that pierced Primo on Knuckle's lap; the blood still fresh from the stab. G was kneeled beside Primo with his hands clenched; his eyes never leaving Giotto's body as if his strained stare could somehow heal his Boss's wounds. Daemon felt a presence on his right and turned.

* * *

><p>Alaude stood silently beside the Vongola Mist Guardian. He watched as Giotto wheezed desperately for air, and his Hyper Intuition vanish into thin air. The Cloud Guardian closed his eyes. <em>Probably the last time we will see it again.<em> He hated to admit it, but it was true. Alaude glanced at G and saw that he knew it too; however there was still a small spark of hope in the right-hand man. Alaude gazed at Primo's lesion, with blood slowly and painfully making its way across his chest. His gaze intensified when he realised that Knuckle's healing wasn't helping.

_Their boss, the_ _Vongola Primo, _the _founder of the Vongola Familiga_ had only a few minutes of life to spare.

His heart lurched at the thought of such happening. Giotto was the first who accepted him into his family, and Alaude had to admit that he was the first that he regarded as a _friend_.

"Crowding," he murmured softly, and walked away a few metres. He leant against the brick wall and shut his eyes, with an expression of deep concentration.

* * *

><p>"Steady there."<p>

Giotto heard Asari's comforting voice console the youngest member of the family. Lampo was trembling in fear. The pool of blood that encircled Giotto was enough to cause the Thunder Guardian to wail in despair and desolation. _How could this have happened? We were overpowering the Greco Familiga...how, why?_ Lampo's mind was full of questions that probably the rest of the Guardians had yet to solve.

His bewildered gape turned to G, the faithful right-hand man and best friend of Primo, and was sure he saw a hint of hysteria in the red-haired man's eyes. Lampo shuffled closer to Giotto and saw the stress and exhaustion in his orange orbs. The green haired teenager stifled a sob; and as if right on cue, Giotto agonizingly turned to him and smiled marginally. Lampo's eyes widened at the response and nodded silently, resting his hand lightly on his Boss's shoulder to signal his presence.

* * *

><p>The Rain Guardian placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave a small smile. "I called for more help," he whispered softly, kneeling beside him, "They should be arriving now."<p>

G stared at Asari forlornly. His gaze fell to the floor and his eyes hardened. "H-He won't make it," he choked.

"You mustn't think like that, G," Asari replied evenly. He looked on as Knuckle's Sun flame immersed Giotto's nasty gash. Primo was now panting heavily. He saw his Boss wince in agony with the rise and fall of his chest. Asari sighed unobtrusively and bit his lip. He turned to Daemon, who was clutching his staff like there was no tomorrow; and the swordsman knew that underneath those black gloves, Daemon's knuckles were as white as snow. Asari rose slowly and walked over to the Mist Guardian. He positioned his hand on Daemon's shoulder, which earned him a startled glance. Daemon nodded solemnly and welcomed his comrade's company.

G exhaled a shaky breath and buried his head in his hands. _It was a dream. Yes, a dream. This is not happening._ He was in between a state of hope and hysteria. With every minute, second, millisecond that passed, he saw more of his boss's blood soak the dried grass beneath him; he saw the excruciating pain he had to bear from the anguished look in his eyes; he saw his best friend gulp for air frantically, determined to stay a little longer; he saw-

"There is no time to be thinking such things," Alaude said, positioning himself beside the red-haired man. A faint smile appeared on the Cloud Guardian's lips. G opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came. Instead, he nodded wordlessly and reached out to touch Giotto's arm; an indication of his presence.

* * *

><p>Giotto saw the grief-stricken faces of his family. He sensed Lampo's grief, Knuckle's willpower, G's spark of hope, Alaude's commitment, Daemon's fear and Asari's composure. He was grateful to have them as his Guardians, and he was grateful for everything they had done for him. Giotto suddenly felt the pain from his lung overcome his physique and suck away the last few breaths from his lungs.<p>

_It_ was near.

"K-Knuckle...that's enough," the Vongola boss whispered. Knuckle's eyes widened and the realization dawned on him. A sharp intake of breath was heard. Giotto was about to repeat his line when G placed a hand on his Sun Guardian's arm, gesturing him to stop. Knuckle halted, and his expression was priceless; a synthesis of pure despondency and defeat. _Despondency_ of losing his precious boss; and _Defeat_ that all his hard work and anticipation did not bring about a happy ending.

Giotto saw the loss in Knuckle's eyes; the fear and the torment. The Vongola boss reached over and tentatively brushed his hand over Knuckle's; an act of gratification. Knuckle nodded and sluggishly dispersed his yellow Sun flame.

Giotto did a mental sigh and shut his eyes, needing a moment of peace; to think over his thoughts and to fight the flood of mixed emotions.

* * *

><p>The thought of dying did scare him. Actually, the <em>process<em> of dying scared him. Giotto always thought that dying was a fleeting moment of life; a quick jolt of momentum. But this... The Vongola Boss winced as he felt another series of violent coughs quake his weak frame.

Fresh red blood stained the corners of his lips. He exhaled a shaky breath and opened his eyes; revealing two light orange tinted orbs. Primo saw his right-hand man open his mouth, as if trying to say something that had been concealed for a prolonged period of time. However, G's mouth closed abruptly and his eyes glistened in the sunlight; too emotional to say anything.

Giotto smiled and painfully reached into his breast pocket. His Guardians looked on with interest. _Could this be their Boss's dying will?_ Primo retracted his arm from his suit and in the palm of his hand was one of the pocket watches that he had bought for all of them; one for each Guardian, each with a corresponding flame. Giotto gently placed his pocket watch palm of his hand over his chest with the flame glowing brightly and vigorously, as if the flame resembled his emotions and indulgence.

Right on cue, the others all took their watches out of their pockets and held them in the palm of their hand; the item too precious to let go. The pocket watch. A present from their Boss; a memory; a necessity engraved into their hearts; an item of sentimental value.

Giotto saw the regret in Daemon's eyes, he saw Alaude's stoned expression as he stared at the watch in the palm of his hand, he heard a sniffle from Lampo, he felt the overwhelming tension from Knuckle and he saw the parting reassuring grin from Asari.

And just before he went, he heard G whisper a final;

"_Primo."_

He closed his eyes.

_A vow of eternal friendship._

* * *

><p>Was the story sad enough to make anyone cry? Reviews are always welcome:) Please feel free to click on the button below! I will update my other story as soon as possible.<p>

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Reviews really do make my dayXD

Now then, I shall see you next time. Ahahahaha=D

-TUGB


End file.
